


Les bases

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Makeup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des trucs de maquillage... pas grand' chose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les bases  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Nombrils  
>  **Personnages :** Vicky  & Jenny  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « fondation » pour 31_jours > (1er octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** plutôt début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est tellement injuste. Un maquillage, ça se choisit avec soin. Le fond de teint doit être adapté, justement, au teint de fond qu’il complète. Une base foncée ne convient pas à une peau naturellement claire.   
Jenny le sait aussi bien que Vicky, mais tête en l’air comme elle est, quand une amie propose de lui prêter ses cosmétiques de luxe, il lui arrive d’oublier. Vicky se réjouissait à l’avance de la catastrophe qui devait en découler…  
…et même pas. Jenny en ressort avec l’apparence d’être bronzée, sans que ça tranche avec sa rousseur. La voilà plus populaire que jamais !


End file.
